Beyond a vampire
by SiLi3.g3cK0
Summary: a new vampire meets the Cullens and gets their new beginning or so they think.............[3rd fanfic] plz review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond A Vampire**

Chapter 1: Finding yourself

As I traveled through the forest, I knew there was no escape. What have I become? Why did I have the urge to kill? All these questions left in my thoughts unanswered. I would have to start again, but where? I raced on 'til I found where I was. Forks, Washington. I knew in my mind no good would come out of this; but I had a feeling something good was going to happen.

I settled in a big house to near a huge clearing. In the distance I could see a big white house; it had a distinct smell that caught my attention. It was a wonderful smell! Like the smell of freshly baked cookies. I saw seven beautiful people gracefully walking around the house. I let my instincts take over, which I didn't do often because of my mixed feelings I finally discovered, and went to talk to them. "Hello" I called out, I was standing at the edge of the forest, but the family, I presumed, had already noticed me. "Hello" the called out, at the exact same time. When I began running through the forest I noticed that my senses were heightened. I herd more, saw father, had more strength.

All these new things, but I hadn't noticed before that their voices were musical like mine. I then became engulfed in m own thoughts. They seemed to notice the blankness in my eyes because before I knew it one of the males was a foot away from me, looking at me curiously. "Hmm…I think he's thinking." He said with a half-smile on his face. I knew he was there, but the unanswered questions that shrouded my thoughts were unbearable not to think of.

I tried to acknowledge him. My reflexes didn't seem to be cooperating with me. He was asking me question, but I couldn't answer them. It was as if I were mute. Then it hit me. When I was a kid my older brother and sister, Sky and Dawn, used to tell scary stories about ghosts and vampires. _Vampires._ That was what I'd become. I knew there was no escape. Yet, I felt better. As the male began to gracefully walk away, I broke my trance. "What?" It was the only thing I could say, since I had no idea what he asked or what he was telling his 'family'. He turned around and asked "Who are you?" It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. "I'm Cloud, Cloud Daniels." My voice sounded somewhat deeper than before.

The other near the house began to talk amongst themselves. "Tell me now Cloud, why would a young man like you be here? And why have you chosen to come here and-" "Now Jasper please, this young lady means no harm. She is just looking for a new beginning" I didn't notice what happened, but then again when did I ever notice what happened, but the golden haired male steeped between me and the on he called Jasper. "WHAT!? SHE!?" Jasper, as the male with the golden hair called him, was shocked. "Yes, Cloud is a girl. She is one of us and by her thoughts she is very new, but very much in control of her instincts". The rest of the family began to study me as if I were abnormal.

A man that seemed to be the 'father figure' came up to me and gestured to his family. "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. Welcome." He first gestured to the golden haired male and said "This is my son Edward". He then pointed to the other male and said "This is my other son Jasper". Jasper looked at me with apologetic eyes as if to say I'm sorry. Carlisle then pointed the last and the biggest male and said "This is my final son Emmett". I felt someone grab my hand. I turned and it was jasper. He began to whisper many apologies into my ear. I only said that I forgave him and he began to take me towards the women.

Jasper pointed towards a beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face and said "This is my mother Esme". She nodded and he continued. He pointed to, what looked like a pixie and said "This is my wife and my best buddy Alice". _Wife._ I instantly let go of jasper's hand and Alice began to laugh. Jasper dropped my hand and pointed to the final woman, she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Rosalie". I was speechless. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever met.

After a moment of silence she asked me a question. "Your name is Cloud. Why would a girl with such beauty have a boy's name?" I was shocked. I had heard that question many times, but they were always meant to tease. It wasn't until now that that question didn't bother me. It took me a moment before answering. Rosalie waited patiently. "Uh, I don't know. I guess my parents liked the name. I mean my siblings names were Sky and Dawn; so there isn't a big surprise."

She looked at me and then walked away. Alice came up to me and asked, "Why are you dressed like a boy?" I looked down and noticed that I was wearing my brother and a baggy t-shirt. I touched the back of my neck and realized that my hair was tucked in my favorite hat. Alice waited patiently for me to answer. "Um…I guess it's because it was the last thing I was wearing". She looked like she was satisfied with my answer. She turned and walked towards Emmett.

The way this family was, made me feel right at home. Edward and Jasper were sitting under a tree laughing and Carlisle and Esme were taking a stroll. I turned and headed toward my house. When I got home I took a shower. I let the water run for about an hour and I didn't even feel the slightest amount of heat. When I got out of the shower, I put on jeans and a red v-neck. I brushed my hair and let it hang. The thing about me was my eyes were sapphire, my hair was silver, and my skin was almost transparent white! Even now my eyes shine beautifully. I remember the color of the Cullen's eyes, they were golden. From the stories I heard from my siblings, it told that a vampire's eyes change when they feed or when their thirsty. And yet my eyes shine brilliantly like true sapphires.

I walked back to the clearing. They were all where they were when I left. I sat down by the house and watched the family. They were so down to earth. I truly felt welcomed here. It felt as if I were a part of the family. Edward looked towards me and stopped laughing. He stared at me for a while and then turned to Jasper. Jasper did the same thing. I was starting to get self-conscious. I thought I put my bra on top of my shirt. I looked down and I was fine. Jasper walked towards me. "Cloud! You look ………. You look wow!" I chuckled lightly and smiled. It seemed ironic that a vampire would act like such a human.

He was speechless! I'd never seen anyone so shocked by my appearance. Alice began to skip towards me and stopped dead in her tracks. "Cloud? Is that really you?" "Yes Alice, it's really me!" It felt like me and Alice had been best friends forever rather than acquaintances for a few hours. "Cloud, you look like a princess! I swear you look familiar. You are so beautiful. I love how your hair brings out your eyes. And your skin brings out your hair, which makes your eyes shine brilliantly!" she kept going, but I became a blur.

_Princess._ She mentioned that I looked like one. She was right on so many levels, but I can never tell her. How could she always be right? It scares me that I can't tell her. It took me until now to leave me past and yet seems as if I never truly left it. Like I just put a small amount of distance between it. "Thanks Alice, you know I might have found my best friend!" she screamed and hugged me. Then she danced off. When Alice left Jasper hugged me in an iron grip, but was ever so gentle. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Clouds no need to worry; your little secret will be between me, you, and Edward!" He was right. Edward would know my secrets. He would know everything about me. But Jasper, how did he know my secret?

"Jazzy, uh, can I call you jazzy?" "Of course Cloud, go on" "How do you know my secret?" "Well I don't know what it is, but I do know you have one. I can feel and manipulate emotions. I could feel that you were trying to hide something from Alice." That was it, that's how he knew. He continued to hold me and I was sent back to when me and my boyfriend Jacob found out I was a princess. He held me as I cried in his arms. I knew it would never be. My father then forbade me to see him.

I felt the tears build up. Jasper never let me go. I began to weep and it felt like I was never going to stop. The others merely turned and looked. "Cloud its ok, don't hold back. Edward is making sure no one bothers you. Just let it out Bumble Bee." Jasper kept whispering comforting words in my ear.

After about an hour I stopped. Jasper looked horror-struck. "What is it Jazzy?" "Well Bumble Bee…you see, we, uh…well vampires don't usually cry. I can see that you happen to be an exception to that, well to everything." I never thought about it that way. He was right; I was a big exception to their rule. "Bumble Bee are you feeling thirsty?" "Not really Jazzy." "Bumble Bee I really think you should. You're starting to shake. I think I should take you hunting." My eyes widened in horror. "No, NO! Jazzy I can't kill people!" "Silly B.B., we don't kill people. We hunt animals. So how opposed are you to killing grizzly bears?"

I pondered the question. I never did like grizzlies, so guess it won't hurt. "I'm not" "Good, let's go get some lunch, eh, Bumble Bee. " "Let's go Jazzy-pants" we laughed the whole way there. When we got back I felt better. Me and Jazzy walked to the house, our arms linked. We had been laughing hysterically at the way I nearly took a bite out of a tree. I soon as I got to the door I froze. "Bumble what is it?" I knew that smell. It was my brother's favorite cologne. "Bumble?" "Sky" "Bumble who's Sky?" "He's my older brother"

I was petrified. Sky told me he was headed for Alaska when we split up to find our sister. When Dawn found out she was going to be queen, she fled. I told Sky I was headed north, anywhere, at the time it didn't matter. I just wanted to hide, but he wanted to find Dawn. "Cloud you can walk away you know" "I know. This isn't good. When me and my sibs found out our little secret we fled. First Dawn, then me and Sky. I just wanted to flee, but Sky, he was determined to find Dawn. He said if he found her or didn't find her, he would come back to find me. He didn't NOT want to be king!" "King? B.B. what are you talking about?" "I'm a princess, well maybe now a queen. But now Sky is gonna take me back!" I turned to stare in tot Jasper's golden eyes, "Jazzy I don't want to go back. I can't!" "We won't let you go Cloud. Your family now" I knew Jazzy was right. It was time to face my fears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To be queen, or not to be queen?**

Me and Jazzy walked in only to meet sorrowful and angry eyes. "Jasper, Where have you been!?" Edward was a fierce as a mountain lion. "Me and Bumble Bee went hunting" "Bumble Bee? You've given that traitor a nickname!" his eyes were full of hate. "Hey, she has done nothing wrong! What's your problem?" "My problem, Jasper, is with her mate, but she might as well be his accomplice!" Jasper was full of rage so I stepped in. I kept a calm tone, "Edward, if you like, me and my brother will leave. I am very for whatever behavior my brother has exhibited. I am deeply sorry."

Jazzy was surprised. I figured he didn't think I had it in me to face Edward with sheer apologies. "Your….brother?" Edward was confused. "Yes, Edward, this is my brother Sky." "Uh, sis it's king Sky now. Besides, there is no need to apologize to these monsters. You're all filthy bloodsuckers! Let's go Cloud" "No. I don't Want the king to be seen with a 'filthy bloodsucker'!" Sky was horror-struck. "Yes brother I'm one of them. What did you expect? And for the record you're not king until I accept the right as queen. And I decline! Now go. As your now deadly little sister I demand you never return!" He gave me a mean look and walked off.

The family was shocked.

"Queen?" it killed me to see Alice that way. She was always so joyful and yet, her eyes now shown with pure sorrow. "I wanted to tell you, all of you, but I wanted to leave my past forever. I am truly sorry for my brother's foul behavior." Edward stepped toward me and bowed before me, "I am deeply sorry my Queen." "Get up! Edward if you ever call me queen again I swear as Jasper as my witness I will slaughter you!" Edward merely grinned.

Knowing my rage would soon get out of hand, as it always did, I walked outside. Jasper followed right behind me. When we were outside, he held me in an iron grip. This time there was passion in the feeling. I looked into his eyes and said, "Jasper, I can't! you can't cheat on Alice! Not with me." He laughed. "Bumble, you're like a sister to me. Besides I would never do anything to hurt Alice. I am surprised at what you said to Edward, and how you handled him and your brother. I'm impressed. It seems you are very much in control of your emotions and instincts." I was happy to know that Jazzy wasn't trying to make a move on me.

He seemed like a true big brother. He was so protective of me and yet we barely knew each other. "Bumble Bee, why don't you move in with us? You could be my new sister." "That's great Jazzy, but maybe later. Right now I want this day to blow over. I don't want to be in a house where only a few people actually trust, let alone, love me."

He looked somewhat confused, "Why wouldn't everyone trust you Bumble Bee?" "Jazzy, I kept a big secret and then my brother insulted all of us. There is no doubt in my mind that at the current moment the majority of the family hates me!" he quickly gathered his thoughts and processed the situation. "Wanna find out?"

He led me to the living room and asked Edward what everyone was thinking. Together they processed the thoughts and feelings together, to find out if they truly hated me. "Cloud…..may I call you Bumble Bee?" "Of course you can Edward." "Well Bumble, Rosalie is ok with you. She doesn't like competition, as in someone who could be prettier than her. Me and jasper love you like a sister. Carlisle and Esme love you like their own child. Alice loves you like a sister/best friend. Emmett thinks your cool for standing up to me." "Oh ok. I guess I was wrong. You all love. I'm glad that I am welcome to join this family." Edward smiled and walked away. "So you'll move in?" "Yes Jazzy I'll move in!" he hugged me and ran off to tell the others. I walked outside and lied in the grass. I rested my eyes for a while and began to look back at my past. All the things I've been through. An evil father out to kill his youngest daughter. A suicidal older sister. A greedy brother willing to do anything to be king. A life of royalty. Forbidden to see my true love. All these things squished together in a matter of three months. I began to dream about my life with Jacob. Living in a small house. Children running in the meadow. All the wonderful ideas flowed through my mind. I was about to sit up when I smelt something. The scent was wondrous. I looked around and I saw a truck. A girl stepped out and was instantly greeted by Edward. I slowly backed away into forest. She was human! I didn't want to take the chance of hurting her. I ran to my house to think. What am I going to do? If I cant trust myself to even be around one human how will I be able to be around hundreds of humans? Would I ever be able to go to school? "Of course you would. Bumble Bee, how can you not trust yourself? You are more in control of your instincts than Jasper is now! Your still new…..Oh, I see what you mean now. It's ok, I promise. You would never be able to hurt Bella!" I knew Edward was sort of right, but I still had a twinge of fear. I was in control, but what if I slipped up? Let my guard down for just one moment. It only takes one mistake! Bella was standing in my doorway. "Edward why is she here?" "She wanted to meet you. Jasper nad Alice told her so much about you and she was curious.". The never he had bringing her to my house unannounced and letting her look and touch my things. Did he even think that this might, well, affect me in some way. Her scent lingering in my house. Every moment that passes, I will endure trying not to find her! I didn't let it get to me. Being mad wouldn't help me stay in control, not one bit. Bella began to wander around that house. Edward stayed close to her the whole time. She nearly brushed up against me, but I moved before she could. _She should learn how to stay far away from me instead of being close to me! _ Edward glared at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Cloud where are you from?" it was the first time I heard Bella speak. "I don't remember. I believe I came from Florida, but I'm not entirely sure." She began to study my features to give her a sign of where I was from. After a while she went back to wandering around the house." I told you Bumble Bee. Nothing to worry about!" "Edward if you seriously knew how VERY hard I'm trying to keep from hurting her, then could you be a dear and GET HER OUT OF HERE!?" I lost it. My rage had broken out. Edward's eyes widened in horror. In an instant he was in front of Bella, in a battle stance. My mind was full of ways to kill her. I wondered if her blood tasted as good as she smelt…..NO! I cant kill a human! It goes against my promise. Me and Jasper promised each other we wouldn't kill another human again, well again for him at least! I realized I was shaking. "Edward get her out of here and get Jasper! Hurry! GO EDWARD!" he threw Bella on his back and then disappeared.


End file.
